


All For Nothing

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftermath, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider.</p><p>Or... it used to be.</p><p>You don't have a name anymore; if you did it was forgotten long ago. Now, you're just a beast that lives in the alleys of Houston, spending all of your precious time alone.</p><p>You're nowhere close to being human anymore. All because of that fucking game. Where you thought you could be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Nothing

Your name is Dave Strider.

Or... it used to be, anyway. You guess you can't call yourself that anymore, since you gave up that name to someone else.

Technically, you don't even belong in this world. You're from a different timeline, one where you were destined to die.

Looking back on it, you feel like an idiot for ever making the decision to come into this timeline. Sure, it sounded like a great fucking idea at first. You'd become the saviour of the session. You even got to merge yourself with a bird. It was pretty fucking cool to have wings and all. But then you noticed it was an inconvienence.

You never thought about what would happen in the end.  You got yourself pulled into the game by your best friend with the promise that "hey, it'll be fun! c'mon, dave!" What would happen afterward wasn't something you were thinking about. Of course not. You only thought about yourself.

You went back to save your own ass. So many times they died before you got to them. But there was one you found, still alive, not even through the first gate. You helped him through, making sure everything ran smoothly.

Eventually you were forgotten my who you thought were your best friends, and you were left alone to face it all.

But then he found you. Back in your old timeline you would've called him your bro, but you weren't the real Dave. Not anymore. Now he was nothing more than an acquaintance. You fought alongside him but in the end you let him down.

You let Dave down.

There was nothing you could do to stop the brutal slaughter of Bro; you barely even made it out alive yourself. Looking back, you wish that you would've just died. It would've been better.

You were all alone once again. You searched for someone, anyone to give you comfort. Then you met Jadesprite. She gave you the hope that maybe you wouldn't be neglected, but no. Oh, no, she disappeared too.

Just like everyone else.

You found a floating ship, your ticket out of that sick, twisted game. Oh, how you wish you would've let yourself be left behind. You would've just vanished. It was obvious that nobody wanted you around. One cool, ironic douchebag was enough. Maybe that troll was right: he told you harsh and cruel words and you took them head-on. All for the sake of irony.

You had to hold onto your pride. But it proved to be harder and harder to do so. You don't have any anymore. The game ended and all the memories of you just vanished from people's minds.

But no, you were still there, lurking in the shadows, watching the humans you once called friends grow up.

They smiled and laughed and chatted and slowly forgot about the game. You wish you could've done that. Everyone else lost their powers. Why didn't you?

It's just not fair, is it? It's not fucking ironic either. Irony just seems to be making the situation worse.

You don't have a name anymore; if you did it was forgotten long ago. Now, you're just a beast that lives in the alleys of Houston, spending all of your precious time alone.

You're nowhere close to being human anymore. All because of that fucking game. Where you thought you could be a hero.

You seem to be illuminated by some kind of orange light, fending off the darkness of the streets. Then of course there's those wings, neatly tucked in and bound under your shirt at the moment. Talk about a freak of nature.

Without those two things you'd look like any other badass, ironic teenager. Maybe even handsome with your pure blond hair, pale skin, eyes hidden behind black glass. Of course, you can't get rid of them, live a normal life. In fact, you haven't talked to someone other than yourself for a good year or two.

One of the many benefits of being a beast.

You seal yourself of from society, spending your days deep in the labyrinth of back streets. Occasionally a stupid kid or drunk gets lost and wanders back there, but they turn and run the second they see you. You've stopped caring; it's just the way life goes.

In fact, you find a small bit of pleasure in scaring the wanderers nowadays. Bitterness has been burned deep into your soul due to the flame that had flared up when those assholes you called friends abandoned you.

Of course, there's one person you hold an extremely large grudge against: Dave Strider, the Thief of Persona. You sacrificed yourself to help this kid. And what does he do in return? Reject your existence.

How fucking sweet.

You gave yourself up for him, you protected him and didn't ask for a single thing in return. What a mistake that was. Just the thought of the prick makes you fume with rage. Needing some way to release that anger, you punch at the wall until your fists become bloody and raw.

Bad idea. Looks like you've got company. A raven-haired boy, frozen to the spot, biting his lip with this two huge buckteeth.

Do you know this kid? Yeah, the kid who liked those shitty movies in an unironic way. Sure, he's missing the glasses, but he might've gotten contacts in the few years since the game ended.

"John Egbert, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this it was 2am. I had Akiakane's dub of Leia on repeat and actually rewrote it for Davesprite.  
> Then this was born.


End file.
